The management of personal finances is challenging. In the past, it was relatively easy to visualize the available funds in the wallet. Nowadays, as the payment cards are used, it is not so easy to visualize the available funds and whether they will last up to the next payday. A mere balance of an account will not tell the situation at a glance. Further sophistication is clearly desirable in order to improve the user interface so that the financial information may be conveyed to the user with improved usability (=with improved ease of use and learnability).